Juniors To Seniors - After Glee Club Finished
by BreakingFandoms
Summary: The newbies are now not so new. They are seniors. They are finally happy after glee club finished but what happens when Rachel comes back to town and wants to bring the glee club back? Will they help her? Glee fanfiction; Ryley endgame, mentions of Jarley and Jitty.


25TH OF AUGUST

It had been two months since everybody was celebrating for the summer ahead and now they were all moaning about having to go back.

Marley lay on her bed at 8:30. Kitty had called her up with an emergency. She couldn't decide what top to wear. She was explaining to Marley how the first one was more comfortable but the colour didn't suit her and then there was the second one that wasn't as comfy but made her look sexy. Marley was astonished that for a whole year Kitty was always the one giving Marley advice and she was finally up to the same standards as kitty to give her advice. They eventually chose the uncomfortable but sexy looking one.

Through out the whole summer Marley spent most of her time with Unique and Kitty. They were unseperable. Now that glee club had finished they got worried that they wouldn't be as close so they made a pack to be sisters at heart and BFF's for life.

Since Unique and Kitty were the biggest diva's in school and Marley was getting there but still had a lot of work to do they decided they were going to transform Marley from the shy, good girl she was before into a confident, sexy young adult woman. Marley would always laugh when Kitty said that because she was never going to be a sexy young adult. But whatever Unique and Kitty did it definiatley changed Marley. She wanted to do something, since the didn't have glee club anymore.

And what popped into their heads? Make a YouTube channel. So they did and called it TheDivaTriplets. They've been posting videos of them singing and dancing. After a couple of weeks their channel got really popular. They now have 600,000 subscribers!

They were getting big, and fast! When they hit half a million subscribers they wanted to do somethig different so they started vlogging and then Kitty would edit them all together. And that's how we get to the conversation they are having now about their YouTube channel. Marley started off their conversation.

"So what's are next cover gonna be?"

"I don't know. Maybe something about school. I'd like for it to be bouncy and not slow, ya know?"

"Okay. Um, what aboooout...that new song by Taylor Swift. The...and the haters gonna hate,hate,hate."

"SHAKE IT OFF! I LOVE THAT SONG!"

"Jesus! Okay, Shake it off it is then. I need to go get ready, Kitty! Meet me by your locker, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, babe!"

"Bye!"

Marley hangs the phone and then quickly texts Unique to tell her to meet her and Kitty by Kitty's locker. She walks to her closet and looks around for an outfit. She is really tempted to wear her 'Life's a bitch, so am I' top but decides to play it safe and wear a baby pink sweater with blue, pink and lime floral shorts. She puts some light make-up on and gathers her stuff to then put it in her bag. She runs downstairs and kisses her mother on the cheek.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good! You?"

"I'm fine aswell! You looking forward to your first day of being a senior?"

She nugdes me with her elbow and then winks at me as I grab a cereal bar.

"It's kind of scary, actually! But i'm really excited to see all my friends! Including ryder! I haven't seen him all summer!"

Marley did miss Ryder quite a lot. They had chatted over facebook and text messaging but they didn't get to see eachother because Ryder had summer school. Ryder and Marley were still good friends even after what happened. They decided they would be friends and just friends. Marley and Jake decided the same thing. They weren't as close as before. Jake really wants to be like they were before but Marley would never take him back. They still chat but not regularly like Marley and Ryder.

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to seeing him aswell!"

Marley's mom still worked as the school's lunch lady and she liked it because she didn't get made fun of anymore and if she did Jake and Ryder would always teach that person a lesson.

"I better start vlogging otherwise we're never going to get to school!"

Marley grabs her vlogging camera which is a canon PowerShot ELPH 300 HS and turns it on, then presses the record button.

"Hi, guys! So you've probably already seen Unique and Kitty's vlog before school but I always wake up really late since I go to bed late. Last night I didn't go to bed until midnight because I was watching The Phantom Of The Opera and I was scared that The Phantom was going to turn up in my mirror! After I wake up I then phone Kitty or Unique. Then I get dressed, sometimes I have a shower, this morning I didn't becuase I couldn't be bothered and I had one last night."

They both make their way to the front door and Marley puts her shoes on whilst continueing.

"And I get dressed, do my hair and my make-up. Then come downstairs eat breakfast or grab breakfast and eat it in the car!"

She opens the door and steps out into the cold.

"Wow! That's surprisingly cold! Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

They make their way to the old, worn out car. She clambers in to the passenger seat and puts her seatbelt on, causing the camera to drop on the floor. She picks it up.

"Safety comes first children! Um, so, I live twenty minutes away from my school by car so it takes me thirty minutes to about an hour to walk there which is way too long. So I always take the car and my mom works at my school so... yeah."

She makes a weird face and then turns off the camera. Her mom starts driving and Marley turns the radio on. The first song she hears is Say switches the stations. The song playing is Stay with me by Sam Smith.

"I love this song!"

She sings along to all the songs played whilst they drive to her school.

"I can't believe I'm a Senior!"

Ryder walks down the halls of McKinley. He looks at the new freshman. He laughed at the fact that he was a freshman three years ago but was now a senior and in his last year of school.

It scared him to think about college. He knows he's not going to university. His dream is to be in The New York Giants but he knows that will never happen but you can dream, right?

He's making his way to Kitty's locker because he knows that TheDivaTriplets will be hanging out there. He turns the corner and is greetd with a girl screaming in joy.

"Ryder!"

Marley runs down the corridor and wraps her arms around Ryder's neck. He pulls her legs up so she can wrap them around Ryder's waist. He spins her around and they both laugh. He puts her down and sorts out his hair that was cut to ear length over the summer.

"What have you done to your hair!?"

"Thanks! You haven't seen me in months and the first thing you notice is my hair!"

He smiles which shows his blue braces. Marley's jaw drops open.

"You didn't tell me you were going to get braces!"

She hits my arm harder than she ment to.

"Ow! Have been having boxing lessons?"

She giggles and smiles which warms Ryder's heart.

"No but Kitty got me dance lessons!"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Did Unique and Kitty transform you over the summer? The old Marley would never wear short-shorts or make-up!"

"I don't know. They wanted me to become more of a diva so we could start a YouTube channel."

"Oh, yes! Miss. Popular!"

Ryder is about to talk about their classes until Unique and Kitty stride around the corner argueing about their next cover.

"Yeah but Taylor Swift is the queen of country music!"

Kitty looks down the hallway and spots Marley and Ryder. She jogs to them dragging Unique behind her. They have a trio hug and squel in excitement.

"Okay! Okay! Unique needs to keep her hair tidy for the first day of senior year!"

They are used to Unique talking in third person but it's hard not to take the mick out of her because she knows it's only a joke.

"Well, Marley needs to concentrate in class so she doesn't bullshit her exams!"

They all laugh and Kitty and Unique give Ryder a hug.

"Wow! You've changed a lot too! Who am I gonna call Bieber now?"

Kitty winks at Ryder.

"Thanks Kitty."

He winks back at her.

"Listen, as much as you two love winking at each other, Unique needs to go to the bathroom to sort out this wedgie!"

She walks down the hallway signalling for Kitty and Marley to follow.

"Way too much information."

Everybody was looking at their timetables and seeing who had the same lessons. Marley and Ryder had all the same lessons. As did Kitty and Jake. But Unique only had Music with all of them. Marley, Ryder, Kitty and Jake had History together and that was it.

Today Marley and Ryder have Forensic Science, Drama (which are both half periods), then History, Math and Art. I know, boring. But they were just glad they had them together. Ryder didn't mind Drama and Art because it didn't include much thinking or writing. They both hated any kind of science because it would just go in one ear and out the other!

They made their way to their second lesson, Drama, after homeroom and forensic science which was better than they thought it was going to be. At McKinley there's only one Drama room so some lessons have to be in the auditorium which is were their lesson is.

When they walk in it brings back memories of the glee club and how happy it made them. It made them sad that they knew they would never have the glee club back and there wasn't one second where they weren't thinking about ways to get the glee club back but they decided it was just impossible unless they won the lottery.

They sat down on the stage and waited for instructions in what to do. The teacher did the register and then told them about drama this term.

"This year we will be focusing on mainly death stories. Don't worry it won't be forced and of it gets too personal you won't have to do it. But since, as you all know, the musical is coming up the first half term will be focused on musicals."

Marley and Ryder were super happy when she confirmed that there was still going to be a musical.

"Right! Let's start by playing ninja!"

Marley loved her new teacher. She seemed nice and maybe Marley could convince her to have lessons were all they do is play games. She loves the drama games especially ninja!

Ninja is were you have to try and hit someone's hand in one swift move. It's all about reactions and strategy, which Marley was pro at.

Ryder looked around the room and noticed how little students there were. There was only about 16 in the whole class. This was going to be a fun year!

They all got in a small circle and put one of their fists in the middle. They then shout "Ninja!" In unison and jump out.

A boy called Tom starts and tries to swing for Marley's hand but Marley dodges and straight after goes for his hand and makes a loud slapping noise as she hits it.

"Owwwww!"

They all laugh and while Marley is distracted Ryder tries to make a move but she jolts out the way and Ryder merely misses her hand. The game goes on until it's only Marley, Ryder and their friend, Lottie.

Marley tries to get Ryder but misses. Then straight after Ryder smacks Lottie hard on the hand and the whole class could see how much it hurt.

"This game is lethal Miss!"

"I know! Did that hurt, Lottie?"

"Yes!"

We all laugh.

"Right, now Ryder and Marley have to have a ninja off!"

We go to the middle of the stage and touch our fists together.

The whole class shouts, "Three! Two! One!"

Then Marley and Ryder shout, "Ninja!" And jump out as far as they can.

Marley swings for his hand, then Ryder swings for her hand as quickly as they can. It looks like they're trying to grab something in the air frantically.

They try for another minute until there's a massive slam at the seating which distracts Ryder and gives Marley a chance to swing and hit his hand. The class all clap and everyone's smiling.

"That was an intense game of ninja! Now, I want to now which ones of you can sing! So get into pairs and I'll give you a song each!"

Marley and Ryder get into a pair and when Miss gets over to them she gives them a song.

"Your song is little talks!"

I scream in enjoyment.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!"

"Okay, I'm guessing you two want to go first?"

We get a pair of microphones and start singing.

ㇹ2 Drama class:

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Marley:

I don't like walking around this old and empty house

Ryder:

So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear

Marley:

The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake

Ryder:

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

Marley:

And some days I can't even dress myself

Ryder:

It's killing me to see you this way

Both:

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore ㇹ2

Marley and Ryder dance around the stage enjoying every moment of this.

ㇹ2 Drama class:

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Marley:

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

Ryder:

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

Marley:

Soon it will be over and buried with our past

Ryder:

We used to play outside when we were young

And full of life and full of love.

Marley:

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right

Ryder:

Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

Both:

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Marley and Ryder (Drama class):

(Hey!)

Don't listen to a word I say

(Hey!)

The screams all sound the same

(Hey!)

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

(Hey!)

(Hey!) ㇹ2

They love it and wish they could do it every day. They stop dancing and stare at each other.

ㇹ2 Marley and Ryder (Drama class):

You're gone, gone, gone away

I watched you disappear

All that's left is the ghost of you.

Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,

There's nothing we can do

Just let me go we'll meet again soon

Now wait, wait, wait for me

Please hang around

I'll see you when I fall asleep ㇹ2

They start dancing again smiling ear to ear.

(Hey!)

Don't listen to a word I say

(Hey!)

The screams all sound the same

(Hey!)

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say

(Hey!)

The screams all sound the same

(Hey!)

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore ㇹ2

They look into each others eyes and find something they've never found before. Love. But how was that possible? They were just friends. Well, that won't last for long!

Hope you liked the first part to my new fanfic! I will update regularly! I appreciate votes, comments and feedback!

Song used: Little talks by Of monster And Men

- = Time Skip

ㇹ2 ㇹ2 = Start of Lyrics and End of Lyrics

㈑2㈑2㈑2 = Author's note


End file.
